Sun Ragekong
by Enerjack
Summary: Don't deny it, when Sun first appeared, you thought of Michael's raging. Here's how a story of Sun would be like if his personality was based on Ragequit!Michael's. Rated M for language.
1. Here Comes the Sun

"Hey! Stop that faunus!"

_"FUUCK!"_

Four sets of eyes widened in surprise and confusion at the sudden scream, and immediately, the members of Team RWBY rushed towards the railing, looking over at the ship that had just docked.

On the platform they saw two sailors chasing after a faunus, and by the looks of its furry tail, it was a monkey faunus...who was also shouting out many, rather rude things back at the sailor, prompting Yang to quickly cover Ruby's ears.

"Hey-Sis, what're you-" Ruby protested, trying to push her away, but Yang resisted, keeping her hands firmly over her ears.

"Whoa, there, Ruby, no neeeed to hear any of that!" She said casually, trying to keep her sister from hearing the faunus as he jumped over the ships railing yelling, _"GO FUCK YOURSELVES, YOU FUCKS!"_

Landing on the port with a grunt, the faunus rushed over to a light post and jumped up, hanging by his tail upside down and taking out a banana.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the crew members yelled.

As the faunus peeled a banana, he glanced back at the sailors and shouted, "Hey! I'm a great stowaway, learn the fucking difference, you FUCKING ASS-" He stopped to swing to the side to avoid a rock thrown at him. Two police officers calmly walked toward him, one ordering him to get down from the post.

Chewing up the banana in less than three seconds, he threw the peel at the officers face, inciting a growl.

_"NOPE!"_ The faunus yelled, flipping on to the post and jumping away, laughing maniacally. Rushing up the stair steps and down the street in the direction of Team RWBY, they both stepped aside(Ruby still struggling with Yang)as they saw the faunus run by.

When the faunus caught sight of a black-haired girl, he made sure to run close enough so only she'd be able to see him wink at her...and then hear him whisper, "Ass." Her eyes widened in shock, and as the faunus ran off, the officers hot on his trail, she thought she caught him laughing and saying something about how _"That was fucking perfect!"_

"Yikes...A bit of some tough competition, huh, Weiss?" Yang casually said, to which Weiss responded, "Quick! We have to observe him!" And she ran off, Ruby pushing away Yang and following her as the blonde muttered, "As long as Ruby isn't as in to it as you." She, too, started following.

Blake, however, was in a daze, still pondering on what the faunus had just said and done. He winked...What did that mean? Was he just being a flirt? Probably, given his unique choice of words, or lack thereof. She was dimly aware of the incredibly faint dash of pink on her cheeks, and she too, soon ran after her team.

Once they all turned the corner, Weiss bumped in to a stranger, prompting the rest of her team to stop and watch helplessly as the faunus flipped away, shouting, "TO FUCKING SPACE!"

"No, he got away!" Weiss whined.

"Better for Ruby." Yang muttered, before realizing where Weiss was. "Uhh...Weiss?" She said, pointing at the stranger that was directly below the heiress, said stranger smiling as Weiss looked below her.

"Aah!"

* * *

**This was something I had as an idea for a while, and finally decided to put it in action. What do you guys think? I want to make a series, but Sun only makes an appearance in 2 episodes. So I'll have to write more, and I plan on writing how he got on the ship in the first place and the events in episode 16, but I'd also like the readers to make suggestions in the reviews!**

**Oh, by the way, I made a video with the same exact concept. Just look up on youtube "RWBY Michael" and there should be a video that says "Sun Wukong isnt the only Michael". Watch that video before you read this next bit because spoiler alert: ...I will NOT be changing Penny to reflect that same attitude in this story. Well, anyway, hope you enjoy!**


	2. No Blake No

It had been some time after the incident at the docks, about a week or so. Ruby decided that, after all of their training and hard efforts, they deserved some sort of reward. The majority of their team agreed, and they decided to invite team JNPR for the ride. They accepted the offer with much gratitude.

On their way to a restaurant, where Weiss had kindfully paid for their reservations, they had come across a certain old friend that prompted Yang to casually sneak her hands near her little sister's ears, as a precaution. Ruby didn't notice.

"Sun!" Ruby exclaimed in surprise, the faunus turning around in confusion and then smiling at the sight of his friends.

"Oh, hey, assholes!" He said, waving at them. Immediately, Yang covered Ruby's ears, which led to a ball of smoke, dust, fists, 'Let go!'s and 'You don't hear anything!'s

"What're you doing here?" Weiss asked suspiciously, a slight scowl on her face, unable to keep out the feeling of him about to do something wrong and unable not to be irritated with Sun's rude language..

"I'm on my way to a restaurant to meet up with an old jerk of mine." Sun replied casually, before glancing at the unfamiliar new four strangers. Pointing at them, he asked RWBY, "New assholes?"

"These are our friends of team JNPR." Blake said, gesturing towards them as they introduced themselves. She quickly whispered to them, "He has a way with words, don't mind him. He's a nice guy, really." Although JNPR had their slight doubts before, they decided to take Blake's word for it.

"I'm Jaune." He greeted.

"My name's Pyrrha, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said happily.

"Call me Ren." Of course, his tone was casual.

"Nora!" Hers was the complete opposite.

The monkey faunus gave a wave. "Name's Sun. Nice to meet you guys!" He said, smiling, before looking back at team RWBY. "Well, it was nice to see you guys again, but I better hurry. I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Wait!" Yang said, stopping Sun before he could turn.

"Yeah?"

"Is the restaurant you're going to by any chance called 'Greenside Hills'?(I clearly tried with the name there)"

Sun stared at her, then pointed and yelled, "_YOU'RE A FUCKING PSYCHIC?"_

"No!" She yelled, covering Ruby's ears again. "That's where we're going, too!"

After managing to separate Ruby and Yang(Though most managed to silently agree that they'd do the same to Ruby whenever in earshot of Sun), they made their way to the restaurant, Sun promising Yang that, for the sake of the young one's innocence, he'd cut down on the language.

That, of course, was about to be a promise broken once they'd sat down and gotten their food, Sun deciding to sit with team RWBY in a table of five.

"He's not here…" He muttered to himself, looking around. "Where the ffuuuu...dge…" He said, remembering his promise, before turning back to the table. Next to them was team JNPR, sitting together at a table of four, looking through the menu.

Once they ordered their food, they waited patiently for it to come, making small-talk with each other to kill time("How was your day?" "Been beatin' up monsters and baddies?" "You still banana-ing people?"). Once their food arrived, they dug in, Ruby finishing her plate before anyone else.

A hand placed on her stomach, he gave a sigh of content. "Aah, that was good…" She muttered, eyes closed.

"Of course it was! This IS a high-rated fancy restaurant!" Weiss said, still eating through her food slowly.

Blake, however, was eyeing Sun's food, him not aware of Blake's love for fish food. Sun had decided to give a tuna sandwich a chance, so he grabbed a few and was about to eat one before he noticed Blake's hand creeping slowly towards another one on his plate.

"Uhh…Blake?" He asked, confused, before Blake immediately pulled back, muttering "Sorry…"

Sun stared, and then smiled once he realized what was going on. She was a cat faunus. Of course, it'd make sense.

"You're not gettin' any of my fu-fudging food!" He teased, glancing nervously at Yang who gave an approving nod.

"It's alright, I understand." Blake said quietly, moving back to her own plate, a fallen look on her face. If Sun was perturbed, then he did a great job at hiding it. He looked as if he didn't really care at all.

Blake, however, was unable to keep herself from trying once more after she finally finished her plate. Unfortunately for her, Sun liked the new food, and wasn't about to give it up easily.

This led to some hilarious shenanigans that, after a bit of time, even managed to get much of the restaurant laughing.

* * *

"_BLAKE, I SAID NO!" _Sun yelled again.

"She does like tuna a lot…" Ruby said quietly.

"_NO, BLAKE, NO!" _He yelled once more, this time attracting team JNPR's attention.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked, Sun's hand pushing against Blake's face.

"THE CRAZY GIRL'S TRYING TO STEAL MY TUNA!" He yelled, using his other hand to keep Blake's from reaching his food.

Pyrrha covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her giggle, and Jaune just stared, curious at what was going on. Nora watched with full attention, and Ren continued eating his food, acting as if the issue next to them wasn't happening at all.

"ENOUGH!" Sun yelled, this time pushing his hands against her face, her arms reaching out pathetically for the few tuna sandwiches that still remained on Sun's plate.

"Whoa, Blake! I know you like tuna, but is that really necessary?" Ruby said nervously, Weiss looking as if she were about to blow off her top.

"Tuna…" Blake muttered, pupils dilated and focused completely on the tuna.

"This is gonna take a long while." Yang said, smiling before casually taking out her scroll.

* * *

"They're still at it?" Pyrrha muttered incredulously.

"I'm more surprised that Sun's still managed to keep his promise to Yang." Jaune admitted.

Team JNPR had finished most of their food, and were now watching the events that were sprouting in front of them, with a slight hint of amusement. Even the corner of Ren's lips were raised, although only by a minimal amount.

Team RWBY, meanwhile, attempted to eat their food in peace, but Yang decided to scroll-tape the whole situation, and Ruby was watching with interest glazed in her eyes. Weiss just had a hand to her forehead. She attempted before to appeal to Blake's sense of rationality, and it worked...for only a little while. When at most a minute passed, Blake went back to trying to steal Sun's tuna, which led to more "NO!"'s.

Sun had to use his tail to tie Blake's waist to her chair, hindering some of her movement.

"STOP IT, BLAKE!" He yelled, Blake resorting to using _Gambol Shroud _to attempt to stab and bring a sandwich towards her.

"BLAKE, YOU NUTCASE!" He screamed, this time getting the attention of many customers of the restaurant. This went unnoticed to him, although some of the others caught the stares.

"Uhh-Guys?" Jaune asked nervously, looking between Sun and Blake and the rest of the restaurant.

"NO, NO, NOPE! NOPE, PUT THAT BLADE DOWN, BLAKE!" Sun had to divert the blade using his hand, and pushed his other against Blake's face, her mouth open.

"Screw of-WHATEVER LITTER BOX YOU HAVE, I'M THROWING IT OUT THE WINDOW!" This did nothing to deter Blake's ravenous attempts.

Many of the restaurant, including much of teams RWBY and JNPR, were laughing at the mini food-fight.

When Blake finally managed to graze against the surface of one sandwich, Sun kicked her away.

"_YO, BLAKE, GET YO' FUDGING PAWS OFF MY 'WICH, YOU AIN'T GETTIN' NO FUDGING CATNIP FOR MONTHS, YOU LITTLE KIT!" _If anyone wasn't laughing, they were now. Anybody that passed by the restaurant and didn't read the signs would of thought that a comedy routine was taking place.

"IT'S A SANDWICH, YOU'RE A CAT-THERE'S A PITCHER OF MILK RIGHT THERE! GO FOR THAT, STUPID!" He was now shouldering against Blake who was at the verge of hissing in anticipation. Once she felt that sandwich, her desperation increased and now, all she wanted was to stuff all of that tuna in to her mouth and-

"OOH, SCREW YOU, FERA(Faunus Equal Rights Attainment)!" He yelled once more, throwing her on to the floor.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FOOD!" He yelled, holding the plate up above his head, biting on a sandwich as he did. Finishing it in a few more, swift bites, he did not expect Blake to pounce onto him, sending them both on to the floor with Blake on top of Sun, reaching for the tuna that was just out of her reach.

"Maybe if you weren't such a tease, Blake wouldn't be all over you!" Yang said happily, giggling along with a few others.

"SHE'S FUDGING ON TOP OF ME, HOW AM I THE TEASE IN THIS SITUATION?!" He yelled, before getting smothered by a certain body part of Blake as she crawled over him and reached towards the plate. It was just within her grasp-Two inches, one inch, a few centimeters-

* * *

"I am so, so, sorry." Blake apologized over and over, hiding behind her hands on her face to cover up not only herself, but the intense pink that tainted her cheeks, which came from her remembering Sun's face coming in contact with her 'upper regions'.

Upon realizing that Blake had gone through a faunus-natural phase that instilled an unnatural and possibly savage need for certain food, Sun forgave her(Atleast, it seemed he did) and even gave her the tuna sandwiches, although disdainfully taking one for himself. Yang had recorded the whole thing, and the rest of the restaurant was back to the way it was, the two teams talking about everyday things.

"...This fucker sucks." Sun muttered, glaring at Blake who hastily took another bite out of her sandwich.

"Quite a catastrophe, huh?" Yang replied, a sly grin on her face.

"More than a catastrophe, it was a f-" Sun stared at her, then slowly, his face curled in to a scowl.

"Oh, you _FU-"_

* * *

**Author's Note: I meant for this to be something like an omake. Ended up a lot more than that. Hope you enjoyed, guys! frik1000, funny you mention that, I was working on this as you put that review in. I also took a look at the vine, a tad bit disappointing but amusing nonetheless! As for everyone else, I will be taking your suggestions and I also want to thank you for the reviews!**

**I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will come, I never am, really, but hopefully, it will be some time next week. Maybe this week, if I get enough motivation?**

**I WILL be covering Episode 16 and Sun sneaking on to the ship. Any other ideas, put them in, please! **

**Good day, everybody!**


	3. Banano

**I was hoping to release this last week, but of course, I didnt x.x Sorry, everybody! I'll do better next time. This chapter isnt very long, either, so there's another issue that I gotta fix in the next chapter.**

* * *

If he failed, it'd practically be over. If he let it slip now, he'd be gone. This was life-or-death, and if he screwed up now, he could kiss his tail goodbye.

Reaching out with a level of caution that no one would ever think he could reach, his fingers slowly gripped around the banana. Eyes darted around, drafting out his escape route. He was in a super-market, and the only thing blocking him from freedom was the door.

He took one more look around, grabbed another banana, stuffed it in to his pocket, and casually made his way towards the door. Phase one complete, now for phase two. He'd have to rush out as fast as he could, which wouldn't be that much of a problem, really. That's when the plan went in to a pile of poop.

A sudden force brushed against his shoulder, sending him on to the floor. Looking over, he let out a growl. By the familiar, cocky grin on the strangers face, this was a person that was obviously prejudiced against faunus.

"Freak." The stranger said, Sun dusting himself off as he got up. Sun took one good look at him, and smiled.

"Look who's talkin', beaver-face." The insult made sense; If there was a contest for beaver-teeth, the stranger would win by a landslide.

This seemed to anger him very much. The offender pulled back his fist and launched forward. Sun didn't even try; He redirected the punch back at the oppressors stomach. "Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself!" He said, kicking him in the forehead and sending him on to the floor. The events attracted many spectators, who were watching curiously until they slowly rushed away after Sun's next choice of words.

"Go fuck yourself! Enough with this stupid faunus prejudice, the hell kind of shit we ever throw at you, assho-"

"Hey!"

Glancing at the source of the voice, Sun recognized it as a police officer.

"Poured shit."

The police rushed over, and Sun jumped over him, forcing his way past people as he bursted out through the doors. Making sure he had both bananas safe with him, he grinned. "Fuck yeah!" He yelled, continuing his sprint until he'd arrived a few blocks away.

Looking back, he found no sign of the officers. Taking his time to catch his breath, he sighed. "Phew...Another shitfest averted..."

And then he heard sirens come down the street. _"AAAH, FUCK!"_

* * *

"Oooohohoh, shiiiiit!"

The chatters of a monkey faunus could be heard if one listened closely to the roofs of the city. When the authorities brought in the vehicles, Sun took to the rooftops and and jumped from building to building, avoiding the police as he made his escape.

"Hahah, dumbasses!" He yelled, watching the authorities scamper around in a futile search for him.

He still had a tight grip on one banana. Peeling his prize, he took a large bite and downed half of the fruit, savoring the taste. "Best bananas ever...I'm gonna steal another!"

But before he could make his way down, one of the men below spotted him.

"HEY!"

"_FUCK!"_

Resuming his jumping spree across the rooftops, he rushed down to the port where the policemen were following him.

"PISS OFF, ASSHOLES!" He screamed, throwing banana peels at the policemen as they yelled warnings that they would use force. "GOOD LUCK WITH THAT!" He shouted back, then nearly stopped. A familiar aroma had just dived in to his nose, and it attracted him immediately.

"Bananas…" He muttered, then looked around wildly as he ran. Where was that smell coming from? He needed to find out where the fruits were. He needed to get a taste….

Following the scent, he jumped off a building and rolled across the wooden port, ignoring all strangers and police as he made his way to a ship. Atleast there were civilians in the way, they wouldn't dare use their weapons.

"BANANAS!" He yelled, somersaulting on to a ship and rushing into what he assumed was the cargo bay.

Tearing open the top of a crate with brute strength and crazed instincts, he reached in and pulled out his favorite food.

"Oh, here it is!" Tearing off the peel, he ate the entire thing in less than a few seconds, laughing happily at the discovery of the most tastiest bananas yet.

"I love my life!" He said, grabbing a few more. Then, a noise startled him. It was a loud horn, and it was coming from where he was.

He didn't pay much attention, he only followed instinct to let him get his way to the food. Taking a close looka round him, he realized where he was and his stomach dropped.

"Ah, shit."

Rushing upstairs to the deck, avoiding passengers and sneaking past crewmen, he ran to the railing but was too late.

The boat was already out to sea.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" He screamed, attracting a few onlookers and even some crewmen. Realizing his mistake, he covered his mouth, muttered "Son of a BITCH!", and ran back to the cargo bay.

Once he was back inside, he jumped in, covered the crate with the top that he'd torn off, and hid in there for the remainder of the trip.

"No worries...I can just hide here. They'll never find me…"

He wasn't sure how long he'd have to wait, but he knew one thing. Where ever he was going, he might be staying there for a long time, depending on how long the trip took. Hopefully, it wouldn't last too long, but if it did, he'd have bananas to accompany him.

* * *

**So I think I got an idea for what I want to do next. Actually, Im stuck between writing Episode 16 or the one that I'm thinking about..For those that reaaally want to know, check out "A Brotha vs. A bug, Mr. Chi-City kicking some insect A**" Let me know what you want in the review section!**


	4. Surprise, Motherfucker

"Explain to me again...What the fuck is goin' on?" Sun said for the third time, inciting a few groans from WBY and P of their respective teams. The rest were off, soon to return after finishing a few errands'. Ruby was in charge of getting snacks and electronics, and Nora and Ren were suppose to get movies and games.

Jaune, meanwhile...

"We're holding a surprise birthday party for Jaune. There'll be games, food-" Weiss began, only to be interrupted by Yang.

"And cake!" She yelled happily, throwing her fists into the air, gaining a scowl from the heiress..

Sun put his hand to his chin, thoughts wandering about the party and the things that could of went wrong. How could they be so sure that Jaune would stay out long enough for preparations to be complete?

Well, by the looks of it, they were about halfway done. They had started work on a banner that would say 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAUNE ARC', and they had moved the beds out of the way to make room for tables, a TV, some games, and food.

They were making rather great progress, and Sun couldn't help but feel a slight envy. He never usually experienced this kind of team work for himself. Atleast, not the kind that came with friendship.

Indeed, not just because of his rough personality, but adding in his faunus heritage, many would turn away from him at first glance. There was the occasional few that accepted him and even tried to befriend him, but those didn't last long once he came in contact with the police, forcing him away from such possible friends.

Then he came upon Vale, chasing bananas, and then he'd met people that he could consider true friends until the end. It was a nice feeling, and he was also a part of an event he considered sacred. He didn't have much experience with birthday parties, but he knew that it was something he would hold dear to his heart.

"So how do we know that Jaune won't barge in as we're preparing?" He finally asked.

"Oh, don't worry. We've got that taken care of…" Yang said, a sly grin on her face. This worried him. They didn't do anything to hurt him, did they?

"Uhh...The fuck does that mean? What, you stick him to a tree or something?" Sun guessed, not even half-serious with his answer.

"Naah...We wrapped him to one with Gambol Shroud!" She said happily, wrapping an arm around Blake who let out a tired sigh.

"Not to a tree." The Faunus said quietly, to which Yang just shrugged.

"Close enough. Not like he's conscious, anyway."

"Oh my God, you knocked him out AND tied him to a tree?" Sun said, unable to keep in a few snickers.

"Well, I tried to get Pyrrha to do a little something, but that would've been too much of a shocker-"

There was a visible tint of red on Pyrrha's cheeks as she reacted angrily to Yang's explanation. "I can't just do that! It's just…" She struggled to find the right words.

"Lewd?" Weiss suggested.

"Yes."

"I think I got a pretty good idea of what Yang's idea was...That'd be a GREAT birthday present!" Sun exclaimed, a grin plastered on his face.

"No! I-" Pyrrha was interrupted by Yang, who wrapped her other arm around Pyrrha's shoulder.

"He's old enough! Not like Ozpin's got cameras in the room or anything!"

Pyrrha gave up, she simply resorted to covering her face with her hands.

The door opened, and everyone looked to see who came in. Ren had returned, and he'd brought with him the movies that the group had all suggested on a list.

"Alright, I'm back. Nora's still getting the games. I couldn't get a few movies because they were either not available, or too…" He gave a casual glance towards Yang's direction. "...naughty."

Everyone stared at Yang, who scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile. "Relaaax! Just a joke! I didn't really expect you to get them anyway."

"Alright, I'll set these next to the beds." Ren walked to do just that, and soon after, Ruby had returned holding the T.V.

"A little-Help, anyone?!" She groaned, Yang getting up and helping her set the T.V down next to the wall. "Alright-Just set it-Okay, here we go!" Yang said, carefully placing it down.

"The foods are all outside, where do I get the tables?" Ruby asked, struggling to catch her breath. Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha exited the room to bring in the sweets.

Once everything had been set, the tables, TV, food, and games all neatly stacked in their designated locations, Sun took it upon himself to go get the birthday boy.

"Careful you don't make him mad, he's probably in a bad mood." Yang warned, to which Blake rolled her eyes.

"You were the one that tied him to a tree…" She said, Yang slowly grinning. This was immediately recognized by Ruby, who covered her ears.

"Could of been worse...It was a /gamble/, but it worked out!"

Sun left the room, which was now filled with groans and 'NO!''s.

* * *

Finding Jaune wasn't the hard part. Getting him down and trying to convince him to return was.

"How do I know you're not gonna prank me again?!" He yelled as Sun struggled to untie him from the statue in front of Beacon.

"You don't! I'm just gonna drag you back if I have to."

"NO!"

"YES!"

The ribbon had given way, and so had Jaune, who'd tried to run from his fate. Grabbing the weapon by the grip of the pistol, he quickly gave chase after the fleeing leader.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU CRAZY ASS!" Sun yelled after him.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S CRAZY!" Jaune retorted, which only served to fuel the step in Sun's sprint.

"THAT IS YET TO BE SEEN!"

Sun had caught up quite easily, having far more experience in running and keeping one's pace. Jaune, on the other hand, while his training definitely showed, he was still no match for the quick Faunus.

He tackled him to the ground, wrapped him back up with Gambol Shroud, and dragged him back to the dorm.

"DON'T UNTIE ME JUST TO TIE ME UP AGAIN!"

"BETTER THAN A SHOTGUN TO THE FACE, YOU LIMPDICK!"

"IT'S NOT-" Jaune stopped, a downcast look on his face.

"..."

"Ah, relax. It'll go over soon…" Sun comforted.

"Easy for you to say, you've got strong abs…"

"Those aren't the only things that are strong.."

At that moment, Jaune wished he could cover his ears. Why'd he have to open his mouth?

Inexpressible relief coursed through him when he finally reached the dorm. About time! He felt exhausted, and he didn't even move on his own. Sun was a lot rougher than he thought.

During the trek, however, he'd forgotten the reason that he thought Sun had brought him to the dorm for. Another prank, most likely worse than before. Once Sun'd dumped him right outside his dorm, Sun quietly opened the door and creeped in, making sure that Jaune couldn't see what was going on.

"Wait here." He said just before shutting the dorm closed, leaving Jaune outside alone and wrapped in Blake's weapon.

"Why me." He muttered quietly to what ever God could've been listening.

* * *

"Okay, time to get it!" Sun yelled, opening the door and unwrapping Gambol Shroud. Immediately, Jaune tried to make a run for it, but this time, Sun expected it and knew exactly what to do.

Flicking the ribbon around his ankle, Jaune tripped and was dragged into the room. Sun quickly shut the door, and Jaune got up, blinded by total darkness.

"Alright, alright, enough with the jokes-" He said, trying to find the light switch. Once his fingers made contact with said button, he flicked it on, and was greeted with something he never expected.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was a bit weak, but hey, I got in a writing mood, so I flicked this out. The next chapter may not go along chronologically, but I will finish this bit sooner or later.**

**Anyway, hope you had fun reading! I'm doing some work on another series, a new one. I'll give you a hint; I plan for it to be colossal, but I also plan for it to take its own pace from the original source it was based off of, with possibly more plot twists.**


	5. Finding the Bellabooty--err, Belladonna

**The long-awaited rest of episode 15! And a bit of an aftermath, you could say. Hope you guys enjoy! Leave a review, like, follow, and all that!**

* * *

It didn't take long. In fact, compared to all the other stunts and stalking he'd done, this one was fairly easy.

He found out information about the group he'd passed by earlier thanks to a few friends of his that he'd managed to make in his first day in Vale. One of them told him that the one dressed in black and white, Blake, attended Beacon, which was found at a distance that wasn't far…

...if you were traveling by an airship.

Well, just his luck.

A question had been running through his mind as he snuck in to an airport, avoiding security. Why was he following this girl again? And an answer kept popping back in his head. She's hiding her faunus heritage, she looked a tad bit stressed from when he took a glance at her, he had nothing else to do, and she really did have a nice ass.

Well, maybe that last reason didn't really count…

He took a deep breath when the airships doors finally opened. "Finally…" he muttered, watching closely as students showed their scrolls for identification.

"Ah, crap."

He didn't have a scroll! How was he going to get into the ship and to Beacon? He couldn't just walk there by himself, it was on a cliff. Following the airship? Maybe, but it looked like it's path would be going directly over water, which wasn't exactly one of his strong suits.

No choice, he'd just have to get in someone while avoiding security.

Part of him wanted to run up to the guard, knock him unconscious, and then stowaway. Yeah, that'd totally make him a great, dashing rogue. Fortunately for him, his rationality kept his homicidal urges in check, and he simply watched as the line got smaller and smaller.

Casually sneaking his way to the back of the ship, he took a peek around the corner and saw the guard leave, the doors about to close.

"Shit, shit, shit, shiiiit!" He yelled, diving through the doors and into the airship. By a miraculous stroke of luck, no one noticed the yellow streak as Sun dashed his way in to the crowd, now unable to be told apart from the students of Beacon, who were not wearing their uniforms.

He sighed deeply in relief, and sat down with his back to the wall. Now, all he had to do was wait…

"Hey, faunus trash!"

...or he could crack a few skulls, first. Not like he could get in any real trouble, he didn't even attend the damn school.

* * *

Once the ship had landed, he left the ship(filled with a few, groaning students), and ran his way towards the dormitory. Climbing to the top, he sat on the roof, legs dangling over the edge, and frowned. It was nearly night time...No way he'd find her dorm in this time of the day. He'd have to wait until he spotted her, and then he'd make his move.

For now, though, he could afford to sleep until morning. And that's what he did; He lied down, and shut his eyes, waiting impatiently for sleep to overtake him.

* * *

When he woke up, he was disappointed to find that, instead of morning, it was night time, probably around midnight. "God damnit…" He groaned, resting an arm on his eyes before his hearing caught something...different.

Pushing himself on to his feet, he looked towards the source of the noise and realized that it was heels clacking against stone. Was it the girl? She was wearing heels, right?

Looking more closely, it was indeed the girl, Blake Belladonna. But something didn't seem right. What was she doing out at this time?

Jumping down from the roof, he landed safely and snuck towards her. As he did, he couldn't help but glance every now and then at...Well, that certain part that he'd kind of commented on in their first encounter.

_Damnit Sun, now's not the time to stare at the ass. _He berated himself angrily, shaking his head.

There were no objects to hide behind, but she seemed too busy to notice his presence. Too busy unwrapping her bow and...crying?

Oh dear, Sun wasn't good with emotional people. He was always paranoid of making the situation worse than it already was, but he managed to pull through each time somehow. If he messed up this time, then all of his efforts to tail Blake would've been for nothing. And that was something he didn't want happening to him.

First, he'd have to make his presence known. How would he do it? Cough casually? Greet her? There was a tugging sensation in his gut, and Sun decided to follow the feeling, words coming out of his mouth before he even knew it.

"Seriously, though...You've got a kinda nice ass."

Right at that moment, if it weren't for Blake being there, he would've facepalmed himself so hard

his face would probably come out of _his _ass.

Although it seemed like it worked...for the most part. It got her attention, and when Blake turned around, her eyes were slightly puffy from shedding a few tears. There was a frown, a look of recognition, and then a confused face.

"And you...In general, I mean. As in, you look better without the bow...Which I totally knew since I first saw you."

If it was possible, Blake's frown...didn't really express any contempt, but she didn't seem too amused, either.

"...Fuck, I dunno. You don't have that much experience with guys like me, do you?" he asked, an eyebrow raised as he put his hands in to his pockets.

"So...Want to talk?"

More stares.

" Somewhere else?"

Even more.

"You look kinda shitty."

This time, she gave him a nearly offended look.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He corrected himself, hands out in front of him.

Blake shook her head, an audible sigh leaving her lips, before she walked towards Sun.

"I've got a place.." she muttered, walking away without another word, though she made it clear that she wanted Sun to follow her.

"Uhh-How the fuck are we gettin' there?" He asked, catching up to her rather quickly.

"We walk, of course," Blake answered, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"And where's this place?"

"In Vale."

"...How the fuck are we gonna walk all the way there?!"

"It's a lot easier than you think, but if it bothers you that much, we could get a cab…"

Sun took a moment to think. There might be wanted posters of him around town, so if he got in a cab and one of the drivers recognized him…

"...Alright, alright, you win." Blake smiled, satisfied.

"...asshole," he muttered.

"What?" She asked, although she clearly heard him.

"Nothing," he said quickly, looking away.

* * *

It was a few hours before morning, and they'd finally reached a hotel, Sun complaining much of the way while Blake simply ignored him. There was a bit of confusion when Blake stopped at the building, Sun needing her to clarify if this was the actual place where they'd talk, or if it was something else..

"We're not actually going to talk in a hotel, are we?"

"Of course not," Blake said, rolling her eyes.

"So this is just a rest stop…"

Blake nodded, entering the building.

"When are we leaving?" he asked, taking a good luck around as Blake rented them some rooms.

"I'll wake you when we do," she responded nonchalantly, guiding Sun to their rooms.

As she did, a thought occurred to him, one that nearly got him blushing. "...Are we-"

"Separate rooms."

"Thank God."

_FUCK!_


	6. Gone Fishing

"Swiss fucking CHEESE, she SPEAKS!" He cheered, throwing his fists into the air. "About damn time! Now we got an actual conversation going! All you've given me before was smalltalk and weird looks, but thi-" He stopped, his eyes narrowing at the sight of something that made him snort.

There was the exact same unamused scowl that settled on to Blake's face. Sun pointed his finger at her, a wild grin on his face.

"YEAH! Like THAT! You fucking asshole." Surprisingly, the insult was said in a much calmer tone than the last few _gratuitous _words. Blake rolled her eyes, and her expression changed to reflect that of a pondering one. Staring off at empty space, she frowned. If they were going to talk, then she might as well start somewhere.

"Sun...Do you know about the White Fang?"

"No, I'm a fuckin' Faunus that doesn't know anything about a group that shits on people that makes them shit on Faunus," he said sarcastically. "Of course I do! Damned crazy people that think they can step on humans just to get 'respect'. Sure, some people in there might care about their actions, but shit, they're all pretty much living up to common Faunus insults now!"

Blake took a long sip from her tea, an uncomfortable feeling settling in her stomach after hearing a few words from Sun about what he thought of the White Fang. But it passed off when she heard that he believed that there were atleast some that were misguided. She was glad to know that atleast one person she knew didn't believe that all White Fang members were criminals, unlike _some _people.

"I was...once a member of them."

"GJHGKL-" Sun sputtered out his drink, dropping the cup back on to the plate as he pounded his chest, trying not to choke. "Whoa, whatwhat_WHAT?!_"

Blake had to bite the inside of her cheek to restrain herself from laughing at the sight of Sun's face. Once she finally regained control of herself, she continued. "That's right, I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born in to it…"

* * *

"...So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little, black, bow."

Sun stared at her, awed by her tale. He was glad to know that there really was pure-hearted members of the White Fang, but he had never heard of a first-person tale of it. It disgusted him, how far they were willing to go.

Then, another question popped up in his head.

"What about your pals? You tell them about this?"

Blake's eyes fell down, a visible frown on her face.

"...Huh." Sun said, surprised. She just told a stranger about a secret life, but she didn't even tell her friends? It made sense since they were both Faunus and could understand the other's feelings, but…

"...Yo, Blake," Sun said, leaning over the table to look her in the eye. She stared back, unsettled at his sudden action.

"You gotta promise me that you'll tell your friends. I don't care when, but just tell them, alright? They care about you, and you care about them. They trust you, but you're not even trusting them with this?"

Blake looked down, a look of contemplation on her face. "...I didn't want them to know that I was part of a criminal organiz-"

"But you're past that! You've left because of the good in your heart, you already told me. Now you gotta tell them, and trust that they'll understand. If not...well, some fuckin' friends they are,"

Blake sat still, Sun returning to his seat as he stared at a T.V. screen hung to the wall. Something about a robbery at a dust shop…

"I promise," Blake finally said, Sun smiling.

"Good."

Sun glanced over at her, and realized that she was also staring at the T.V.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was there earlier, with my team. They said that it might've been the White Fang, but…"

"Whoa, whoa! But nothin'! No way to tell if it is or isn't, we gotta find out on our own. C'mon!" He clambered out of his seat and made for the exit, Blake staring for a few seconds before following him, giving an eye roll.

* * *

"Alright, we're off on an investigation! ….Where to?" Sun asked sheepishly, Blake sighing.

"I still don't think they're behind the robberies. It's not like they've needed that much dust before,"

Sun frowned, going over the information in his head. _Maybe White Fang, but they didn't need that much dust. So if they don't, then they wouldn't have been there. But if they did, then… _An idea came in to his head.

"What if they did?" He stopped, Blake turning to face him.

"Well...The only way to know if they really DID do it, is to go right to the place where they would most LIKELY do it, and not find them there! Right?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"The only thing is, I have NO idea where that would be."

"FUCK!" He yelled, throwing his fists in to the air. "...Oh wait-When I was on the ship, I think I overheard some guys talking about a bigass Schnee transport of dust headin' for the docks."

"How bigas-big?" Blake corrected herself, scowling as Sun struggled to contain his laugh.

"HUGE. Swiss fuckin' cheese ginormous freighter."

"You're sure?"

"NOPE, but it's NOT like we got a choice!"

* * *

As Blake lied down in wait for any incoming...well, whatever, Sun had run off to do a few 'errands'. He returned, Blake's Faunus ears already sensing him.

"I swear to Monty, I better not have missed anything," he landed, a cluster of apples, bananas, and a _fishing rod _ in his arms.

"Don't...worry," Blake said, staring at the fishing pole. Sun took notice, and shrugged. "Might sa well do somethin' if we're gonna wait for a while. You're part cat, right? You probably love fish,"

"...Yes, I do, preferably tuna. But anyway, nothing's happened so far. They already offloaded the cargo, now they're just sitting there."

"Cool," he said offhandedly, grabbing an apple and rolling it over to Blake. She caught it and looked closely at it.

"Look at these fruits I stole. I got all the fuckin' fruits!"

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've got my reasons."

"Would one of those _reasons _be my, and I quote, 'kinda nice ass'?"

"..." Sun stood frozen, silent as Blake smiled and looked back at the docks.

Then the blonde muttered something not even Blake could hear.

"Huh?"

"Planes."

"That is NOT what you s-"

"No, I mean literally fuckin' PLANES, OH JESUS-" He pointed, dropping the objects as a strong wind blew towards them.

A bullhead flew over to the cargo, spot lights turning on as a door opened, revealing…

"Oh, no…"

Sun recognized immediately with Blake, having spotted the insignia on the back of their uniform.

"You really didn't think they were behind it...Did you?" he asked, a sad look on his face.

"No...I think, deep down, I knew. I just...didn't want to be right…"

"HEY! What's the hold-up?!"

Roman Torchwick walked out, swaggering his way down the ramp as he twirled his cane.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment-"

"Yeah, no shit, you fuckin' idiot," Sun muttered.

"-so, why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?!"

Even though Sun held contempt for the White Fang, he was still angered at the criminal's choice of words. And so was Blake.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that," she said, standing up and unsheathing Gambol Shroud.

"UHH-" Too late, she jumped off.

"...See you later, I guess," he said, casually grabbing the fishing rod and swinging his legs over the edge. He pulled back, and lunged it forward, the line going out and landing in the water. As Blake snuck his way over to Roman, Sun was fishing for some tuna.

* * *

"Here, kitty kitty kitty…" Roman snickered, walking over towards Blake as she ran from the onslaught of explosions from Melodic Cudgel.

Something hit him in the back of the head, hard. "Ugh! What-" He turned around, but nothing was there. "...the…" he finished, another object hitting him in the same spot. "Urrgh!" He turned again, but like last time, there was nothing.

He turned around again, expecting something there. He even took a step forward, hands outstretched but he slipped on something and hit his head as fell backward on to the ground.

Blake watched the whole thing, peeking out from a giant crate, and couldn't help but laugh. _That is genius! _She said, smiling. _I wonder if that's what he planned to do with the rod, all this time..._

"Argh! Why you…" He growled, getting up as he realized that he tripped on a banana peel. He heard giggles coming from above, and looked at the sky…

...only to have something wet land on his face. It was alive, and it was flopping.

"Getoffgetoff!" He shouted, throwing it off of his face as he got a good luck at what it was.

"A...fish?!"

"IT'S A TUNA. GERONIMO, MOTHERFUCKER!"


	7. Bang! Bang! Have a nice dream!

Sun wasn't doing well with his fishing. Every time he felt a tug on the line, he immediately pulled, aided with his natural Faunus strength. But when ever he pulled it back, all he got was random trash or seaweed. "Oh c'mon…" he muttered, going once more. He looked at the battle scene, watching carefully for Blake, who was holding Roman hostage at sword-point. "You go, girl!" He cheered, feeling another tug. He pulled back, and finally caught-

"TUNA!" He yelled, catching it and throwing it at the pile of fruit he had. "Okay, finally!"

Rushing over to the pile, he grabbed an apple and stuck the hook of the fishing rod in to it, tossing away the bait. Making sure the apple was securely on to the rod, he was startled to hear an explosion. Looking back at Blake, she was now flipping expertly away from Roman's constant fire. When he stopped, he slowly walked towards her.

Grabbing the tuna, a few random fruits, and the rod, he jumped his way across the building, on to the crates, and through the docks until he was on a stack of crates right next to Roman.

"Here, kitty kitty kitty…"

He whipped out his fishing rod, and let the line reel down. Swinging it towards Roman, he smiled as the apple hit him right in the back of the head. He quickly reeled the line back up so that Roman wouldn't see it. "Bulls eye, you fuckin' asshole!" He grinned, and when he saw Roman turn angrily, he did the same thing again. "Hahah! You fuckin' moron!"

He quickly set the rod down and grabbed a banana. Peeling it faster than you could say "Oh, fuck", he threw the peel down towards Roman right before he turned around and took a step. Tripping and falling on to his head, Sun smirked. Blake watched the entire event from behind a Schnee dust crate, unable to keep in her giggles. And this time, Sun laughed loudly. Realizing his mistake, he grabbed the tuna, and threw it at Roman.

It landed right on his face, as he looked up when he heard laughter from above him.

"Getoffgetoff!" Roman threw the tuna at the floor, and stared in shock and disgust.

"A...fish?!"

Now was his chance. Grabbing the fishing rod, and stuffing some of the fruits into his coat, he jumped down towards Roman, screaming, "IT'S A TUNA. GERONIMO, MOTHERFUCKER!"

He landed right on his face. Making sure to twist his heels towards him, he jumped off and flipped away, laughing maniacally. "Ohohohoh, you MOTHERFUCKIN' bitch!" He said, turning towards Roman who got up with shoe marks on his face.

If it weren't for Sun's insane attitude at the situation, even he would of felt the malice and killing intent radiating from Roman.

He heard mechanical noises, and watched as White Fang members jumped down from Bullheads, surrounding him from all directions.

"You loud-mouthed, little damn rat…" Roman growled, his eyes narrowed as he let his henchmen do the dirty work.

Sun's eyebrow raised in response to the unoriginal insult. Though, he humored him with a retort. "Hey! I'm not a loud-mouthed little damn rat!" He yelled, watching as the White Fang members ran towards him. "I'm…"

Usually, in a fight, Sun wouldn't go all out. If he were to use all of his strength, then there'd be MORE than just a few bruises on the other guy. But this one particular situation? He was surrounded by criminals, people who were part of a terrorist organization. An organization that he hated, and had a personal vendetta for, them being a large reason why many Faunus are mistreated. With that knowledge in his head, he didn't even realize the frenzy that he went in to, all of the stops pulled out. He'd refuse to hold back against these criminals. They charged, and he screamed.

"_...A SCREAMING, CRAZY MONKEY! C'MON, YOU SHITTY MOTHERFUCKERS!"_

Just the scream was enough to startle them, but the sheer rage and intensity of the statement, in contrast with his previous playful attitude, completely threw them off for a moment. Unfortunately for them, it was in that moment that Sun made his move.

He punched the closest one in the face with his free hand, knocking him back. Sensing an approaching enemy behind him, he backflipped over him and kicked him in the back of the head in mid-air, sending him to the ground.

Two tried to ambush him from his sides, both raising their swords. Throwing his rod into the air, he crouched, kicked out his legs, and started breakdancing, tripping them both and smashing their heads together.

"MEETING OF THE MINDS!" He screamed, pushing himself away as more came after him. Catching the rod, he let the line zip out and threw it at a White Fang. The end hooked on to the eye slit, and he pulled the foe towards him. He swung his leg out, hitting the-"_ASSHOLE!"_-right in the ribs, knocking him unconscious to the side. Unhooking the rod, he grabbed on with both hands and jammed the handle into another approaching enemy, right in the neck. He did an uppercut with the handle, swinging it upward towards the enemy's chin, knocking him out. "SIX IN A ROW!"

Using the momentum to spin the rod, he expertly weaved his way through sword wielders and bullets, before finally discarding it by whipping it towards another foe right in the back of the neck, shattering the rod.

"WELL, THERE IT GOES!" He yelled, reaching in to his coat and pulling out an apple. Taking a large bite, he flipped towards another member that was shooting at him, but unable to get a single hit. Spitting his food right through the eye slits, Sun smiled as he saw the other drop his gun in pain, howling. He put a lot of force in to that spit. He threw out both of his legs, and did a backflip in midair while at the same time hitting them in the face. Landing on his hands, he swung his legs downward and stood upright.

Truth be told, Sun was enjoying himself. A guilty pleasure, but one that he at least had control over. Something about the adrenaline gained only in a fight made him want more, and the flying fists and kicks made it all the more enjoyable.

But when he brought out his weapons, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, _that's _when shit really went down.

"SON OF A WHORES BETTER FUCKING RUN!"

Grabbing on to the ends of his coat, he threw them backward and spun, letting the fruits he hid fly. Pouring his aura in to a pulse, the fruits all flew in random directions, some tripping the White Fang, others hitting them in the face, or in spots that most men wouldn't want getting touched.

He reached behind his back and pulled out his weapon, right before the ends of his coat finally blew back down. Grabbing on to the end of his weapon in its staff form, he hit a White Fang in the chin with the other end, and then spun it around his own neck and grabbed on to it, before using the momentum to smash it into another White Fang.

Sun was on a roll, and he didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

Blake, meanwhile, watched in awe. She was overflowing with relief that Sun was on her side, but watching him fight...It was like watching a beast take down an entire army with little to no effort, sparing no mercy to anyone standing in its path.

She glanced away when she got a good look at his body when he threw his coat up, however.

Realizing that most of the White Fang were already gone, she unsheathed her weapon, ready to fight with Torchwick.

* * *

Sun kept going, knocking enemies away with his staff while yelling insults.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He shouted, smacking one in the face as he twirled his staff and slammed it into the ground. "_**SWISS FUCKING CHEESE!" **_A large shockwave was produced,

and that was the move that finished off all the remaining White Fang members.

He turned towards Torchwick, who grimaced. "Persistent," he grumbled, shooting him with Melodic Cudgel.

"NOPE!" Sun shouted again, spinning his staff and blocking the blow, which exploded. It did nothing, however. Sun poured his aura in to his staffs rotation, and the force of the blast dispersed safely around him.

"He's mine!" Blake yelled, jumping in to the fray as she sped towards Roman, dodging and weaving around him as she sliced and diced. Roman, however, simply smirked as he blocked each blow. Punching Blake in the face, it was revealed to be a clone, the real one flipping away. However, she was out of the short match when Roman parried her blow, knocking her out with a cane to the face.

What ever small amount of sanity held Sun back, it officially was gone at that point.

"_**FUCKER!"**_

He separated his staff into its individual nunchuk forms, and sped towards Roman. Sun flipped, shot, and smashed his weapons at Roman, who blocked them all with surprising fluid movements. Roman was cocky, however, and didn't realize how closely Sun was analyzing his movements.

Slipping his left arm out of his coats sleeve, bringing Ruyi Bang with him, he spun himself to the left and let go of his weapon in his other hand, Jingu Bang, letting it flip in midair. Roman kept his eyes on Sun's left side, and Sun brought his weapon into his other half, transferring Riyu's momentum into Jingu's, knocking it towards Roman. He blocked it on reflex, sending Jingu in to the air. Sun, however, smirked.

He brought his remaining right arm out of his coat, and grabbed on to it. Whipping it towards the cane and wrapping his coat around it, Sun pulled Melodic Cudgel towards him, along with a surprised Roman, with his superior strength.

"THIS FIGHT'S MINE, YOU ASSWIPE! EAT THIS!"

He bent his left arm, and slammed his elbow right in to Roman's face, a satisfying crack ringing out, knocking the cane wielder right on to his back, sliding a few meters away. Roman still had his cane, but Sun didn't care, he finally managed to dent that damn criminal!

The entire movement had taken less than a few seconds, so Jingu Bang was still in the air. Quickly flipping his coat back on to himself, he grabbed the weapon and stuck both halves together, reforming his staff.

"HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT?!"

Roman stood up with a bloody nose, and he was steaming. Not even bothering to talk back, he aimed his weapon and shot it upwards. Sun wasn't stupid, he didn't even have to think. He backflipped just in time as a large crate fell right on to the spot he was just in.

He looked to his left, hearing movement, and was relieved to see that Blake was okay.

"Oh, good, you're alive."

"It'll take more than that to down me. But Sun, you were amazing!"

"I do my best!"

"HEY!"

An unfamiliar voice shouted, and Sun looked in surprise, Blake smiling.

Ruby Rose walked towards the edge of the building, swinging her scythe in to the roof, a scowl on her face.

"Ah, Red! What a pleasant surprise to see you here, of all times!" Roman said, with a fake smile.

Ruby looked away, and Roman immediately shot her, an explosion knocking her backward.

"Ruby!" Blake yelled.

"Shit!" Sun growled, and jumped on to the crate that had fallen. He looked towards Roman, growling, but new sounds of blades clanging against armor made him look to his right.

Ruby couldn't have gotten up THAT quickly…

"Who the hell is THAT?!" He yelled, staring as an orange-haired girl slashed new White Fang members into oblivion.

* * *

The rest of the battle at the dock went by in a breeze. The newcomer, Penny, dispatched all the remaining White Fang faster than even Sun, and with less effort. Then, she blasted a few Bullheads out of the sky, and then managed to pull one down, which was attempting to fly away at full speed.

The enemies had escaped with their dust, but that didn't matter. Sun sat with Penny and RB of RWBY on some boxes, next to police cars.

"I heard what you did," Ruby muttered, trying to make some smalltalk to ease the awkward in the air.

"Oh...Uhh, yeah." Sun said, staring at her.

"It sounded pretty cool…"

"Err...Thanks."

Sun didn't have that much experience with young people.

Weiss and Yang finally returned, and after a brief acceptance to Blake's newly revealed heritage, the group finally reunited. Penny, however, had ran off on her own, and Sun had other plans.

"It was nice to see you guys, really, but I gotta go."

"Can't you stay with us? I'm sure the headmaster of Beacon could let you in to his school!" Ruby pleaded, a pout on her face. Weiss stared at her.

"Ruby! Not even Ozpin could let such a...a...well, in technical terms, a criminal in to his school!"

"It's fine!" Sun yelled, walking away. "I've got some friends to meet up with!" Waving his arms in the air, he smiled as they(Well, most of them)waved back, yelling their goodbyes.

Turning around, he walked away, a smile on his face.

"Today...was a good day."

"HEY, THAT'S THE FAUNUS CRIMINAL!"

"Oh, SWISS FUCKING CHEESE, C'MON!"

* * *

**God damn, this chapter's over 2k words. Longer than I thought. Anyway, that brings a conclusion to the Vol 1 section of Sun Ragekong! I'm eager to see more of him in Vol 2, and depending on his teams personality, there may be more hilarious moments(Still hoping that one of them is voiced by Gavin). **

**I may be cutting off the publishing pattern(I was posting chapter for Jaune Arc's revolution, then posting another for this story in that order for the last few weeks), since there's not much material left to write about. You guys could give me some ideas, however! **

******R&R, follow, favorite, w/e! Hope you all have a nice night, everyone! **


End file.
